1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and fabricating method of an organic light emitting diode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure and fabricating method of a full color organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
The way in which full color display is achieved on a display device determines the success or failure of the device. Traditional methods used for achieving full color display on an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display can be a three primary color side-by-side method, a White OLED with color filter method, or a color conversion method. The three primary color side-by side method includes arranging the organic light-emitting components of red, green and blued side by side. By mixing the three colored lights generated by those organic light-emitting components, full-color display can be achieved.
However, the individual R, G, B pixels display needs several evaporating steps and mask aiming steps to produce organic light-emitting layers of different colors, which complicates the process and makes the evaporating steps and mask aiming steps more difficult such that the yield decreases and the cost increases.
For the foregoing reasons, how to overcome the yield loss caused by the evaporating and the mask aiming deviation and improve the yield in a full color organic light emitting diode process is very important.